


spoonfed but dickfed

by human_garbage



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_garbage/pseuds/human_garbage
Summary: ok so i know the title doesnt make sense but this was inspired by a joke of a different character not from zootopia trying to get you to suck his dick by saying open up here comes the airplane and this really was supposed to be bad but it ended up being written good :(
Relationships: nick wilde/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	spoonfed but dickfed

**Author's Note:**

> theres probably a lot of spelling mistakes but am i gonna check through it again? NO!!!!

you let out a sigh as you drove up to your house. it had been a long day at work and you wanted nothing more than to have a nice relaxing bath and then go to sleep. a small yawn escaped your lips as you unlocked the door to the house you shared with your boyfriend. suddenly you were knocked to the ground with a loud 'oomph', a scowl formed on your face before you realized it was your boyfriend, nick wilde.

"hey baby! how was your day?" nick had a huge smile on his face, getting up before holding his hand out to help you up as well.

with a grunt, you grabbed his hand and let him pull you up. "long. you know, the usual." you kissed his cheek and set your purse and keys on the table. 

"well," nick drew the well out, hands behind his back as he nervously shuffled, "i hope you don't mind but i'd like to treat you tonight. i made reservations for us at the new restaurant that opened up down town."

your eyes widened and you cleared your throat, "isn't that, like super expensive? are you sure? we could cancel.." 

nick shook his head with a smile, grabbing your hands and holding them in his own, "(y/n), you do too much. we're going. you deserve to be treated. now go get dressed in your sexiest outfit."

you gave a laugh and nodded, releasing his hands and pulling him into a short kiss before you ran to your shared room to get dressed.

about 15 minutes later, you were finally dressed. you were wearing one of your favorite outfits. a black turtleneck with dark green plaid pants and black dr martens boots. you decided to complete your outfit with nude lipstick and your favorite dangly diamond earrings.

you examined yourself in the mirror, smiling. you jumped as nick cleared his throat from the bedroom door. "hey sexy." 

you blushed and tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, going to him and kissing his cheek. "im ready to go."

he chuckled and grabbed your hand, leading you to the front door, but not leaving before you had a chance to grab your purse. you both piled into your car, buckling before he started to drive.

20 some minutes later, you got to the restaurant, you bounded excitedly out of the car, not waiting for nick before you were already at the door. he laughed, jogging to catch up to you, and followed you in. "excited?" 

you nodded, staring in awe at the place.

you pushed your food around your plate with a small groan. you had ordered something new, only because it was a new, fancy place. 

"what's wrong? you dont like it?"

you shrugged, bringing another bite to your mouth. "it's not that good but ill still eat it."

he rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "don't worry babe. ill feed you good when we get home," he practically purred, making your cheeks tint slightly. 

after dinner was finished and the check was paid, you both got back in the car to go home.  
when you got home, you plopped on the couch, untying your boots and stretching out. as you began to toe your boots off, nick stood in front of you, arms crossed over his chest, button up shirt unbuttoned halfway. "didn't i say i would feed you good when we got home?"

you gulped, nodding, sitting up straight and keeping your eyes trained on the bit of his chest you were able to see. 

with a smirk he slipped his hand in your hair, bunching your hair up to mimic a ponytail as he yanked slightly, forcing you to look up at him. you forced the moan bubbling up back down, meeting his eyes as you licked your lips.

he used his free hand to unbuckle his belt, tugging his black dress jeans down past his hips, enough that you could see the outline of his erect dick through his tight boxers. he pulled his boxers down slowly, knowing fully that you were staring at him. his dick sprung free, slapping his shirt with a muted sound. you watched as he stroked the entire length, using his thumb to spread precum over his tip. you could feel your mouth drooling, aching to get your mouth on it.

"so? what are you waiting for?" his gruff voice broke you out of your thoughts of lust, and you tilted your head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow. he rolled his eyes, giving your hair a tug as he tilted his hips forward to your mouth, inching his dick closer to your closed mouth. nick let out chuckle as his dick hit your lips, "open up, here comes the airplane."

you scrunched your eyebrows together at his phrasing, shaking your head and sticking your tongue out for second to tease him. he growled quietly, releasing your hair, hooking his thumbs on either side of your lips, spreading them. your tongue stuck out from your lips, a bead of saliva trailing down from it. it was incredibly erotic for nick. with your mouth open, he took the chance to start to slip his dick in. with a roll of your eyes, you opened your mouth completely, letting him slip in a bit more, but not more than just past the tip yet. you encased your lips around his tip, feeling precum dribble into your mouth. 

nick let out a low moan and tightened his grip on your hair, a silent plea for you to continue. you slowly slid the rest of his dick into your mouth, letting the tip just barely bump the back of your throat. you could feel nick's fingers twist in your hair, it's slow at first, your bobbing, but it quickly turns into an aggressive back-and-forth as nick drops his efforts to hold back. he thrusts his hips, fucking into your mouth as you drool around him, loving every second of the rough treatment; spit dribbles down your chin onto the couch cushion and you moan, mouth full and belly filled with an insatiable heat. 

"fuck, (y/n)," nick groans, tugging your hair softly, "im gonna cum soon." 

with a disappointed sigh, you reluctantly nod, taking nick's dick into your mouth fully, nose resting against his fur, as you breathe heavily through your nose. tapping his side as a sign to continue, he let out a small sigh and began to eagerly fuck into your throat, hips twitching eagerly as he neared closer to his end. tears prickled the corners of your eyes as he thrust one last time and with a loud groan he came into your throat, twitching and breathing heavily. 

he pulled back, releasing your hair as he watched you cough and wipe your tears away. "didn't i tell you i'd feed you good? you whiny baby." 

you wiped drool off your chin, rolling your eyes as you stood up with a smirk. you grabbed onto his tie, yanking him down so you were face to face. "isn't that cute? i can do better. bedroom. now." he gulped, eyes widening, this was gonna be a looong night.


End file.
